vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LambdaSK
A Question Hello, I hope you have the time to help me m(__)m Before I came to this wiki, I noticed several producer pages have a section, something like this "-insert producer name here- have earned the title Legendary Master from Nico Nico Douga". I figured since there are a few of them, I decided to make a category. I recently deleted it because in a, let's say, "discussion", fans could come crown the titles, and I don't like fan claims in the producer pages. It was already discussed that a producer's page, no matter how "good" said producer is, it shouldn't stand out too much. So basically, my question is, what does "earned" mean? I don't know who added them, I admit I added a few I already know, still, I can't find a source on what it actually is. Yep, that's all, thank you m(__)m Unknown.System 02:47, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Answer Sorry for the delay in replying to your question. I think it is judged from the tags attached to the producer's movies. For example, look at the tags of IGASIO's original song "Tomoshibi". It has a tag "伝説のMEIKOマスター" which means "Legendary MEIKO Master". As you know, each Nicovideo movie can have 10 tags. Out of the 10 tags, the uploader can lock 5 tags. Other people can not lock/unlock the tags. Locked tags can neither be edited nor deleted. On the other hand, everyone can delete or edit the unlocked tags. Assume someone has put such a "crown" tag as "Legendary *** Master" to one of your movies. You can lock the tag, but it is obviously a bad idea. So you keep it unlocked. Some other person may delete the tag, if he/she thought that the tag was not appropriate. But, if the movie has gained many viewers and the tag has remained for long time, it strongly suggests that you are valued as a great producer. LambdaSK 20:49, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your reply; m(__)m I'm still going to remove the categories in the producer pages; and put them in the description instead. Thanks so much! Unknown.System 01:33, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey do you want to share each others email or something so i could send you lyrics etc, instead of going through the wiki? Trainspud (talk) 12:19, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Trainspud. It might be a good idea. But I don't know how to send you my email address safely. I don't want my address known to everyone. LambdaSK (talk) 17:21, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, well i guess if we think of something. Trainspud (talk) 23:02, August 10, 2012 (UTC)Trainspud. Hey what about on youtube, i could inbox you on youtube? Trainspud (talk) 03:23, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Trainspud Do you mean this functionality of YouTube? Then it's ok to send me your messages via inbox. My channel is http://www.youtube.com/user/LambdaSK. Let me know your channel. LambdaSK (talk) 08:08, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Well my youtube channel name is Luahsp it's a backwards acronym for shaul, it's stands for soar high above unknown limits. http://www.youtube.com/user/Luahsp/feed Trainspud (talk) 11:56, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Trainspud. Hey i've send you an email with my second song. I don't if you got it or not but i thought i would tell you any way. Trainspud (talk) 06:08, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Trainspud. Voice sample for Ring If it is possible, I was wondering if you could provide a voice sample for Ring. (like this one.) Since no one else has her could you also provide details on her voicebank? If it is not possible for you to do this because she expired, and you don't have a computer where you could freshly install her, I understand. - Meerkat (talk) 22:08, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Question For You Hello! Do you think it would be possible to message in private, I have a question that I would rather not disclose on a public site. My Youtube channel is Infoholic-P/My twitter is @VOCABunnee, could I message you on YT or could you follow me on Twitter so I could DM you? NoviStarsRule (talk) 06:31, January 7, 2017 (UTC)